1. Brief Summary of the Invention
The present invention comprises a unique single, continuous flexible belt conveyor which is particularly suitable to the automatic return of trays, boxes and other containers of dirty dishes most commonly used in restaurants, hotels, and hospitals.
This invention provides unique simplification and surprising results in changing from two parallel belts to a single continuous belt. The conveyor belt and its parts and its mode of operation are a striking departure from the past. The single continuous belt includes the transport run and the return run and readily adjusts to any turns. The resulting conveyor belt is clean, simple, flexible, versatile and less costly to make and to operate and maintain.